Wireless communication devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon wireless communication devices and have come to expect reliable service, expanded areas of coverage, and increased functionality. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of cells, each of which may be serviced by a base station. A base station may be a fixed station that communicates with mobile stations.
Various signal processing techniques may be used in wireless communication systems to improve efficiency and quality of wireless communication. One such technique may include using multiple antennas for multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) or transmit diversity (T×D). Additional gains may be realized within these channels. Benefits may be realized by providing gains within these control channels while maintaining or increasing reliability and sustaining compatibility with older equipment. Therefore, benefits may be realized by improved coding techniques.